


Fuchsia Lipstick

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/M, Familial Abuse, Father-Daughter Relationship, First Date, First Kiss, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg knew that it wasn't nice to kiss on the first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuchsia Lipstick

Title: Fuchsia Lipstick  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Characters: Meg, Castiel, Crowley  
Words: 200  
Genre: General  
Summary: Meg knew that it wasn't nice to kiss on the first date. Megstiel.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

 

The night was over before Meg knew it. Smiling to herself, she decided that she couldn't let this one go.

Castiel was as formal as ever turned to her. "Thank you for a wonderful evening."

"You're welcome, sugar."

Meg waited, but Cas seemed determined to leave her front porch. Silly boy. She wasn't going to let him have the opportunity to avoid what happened next.

"I want to give you something first."

Before Cas could duck away out of embarrassment, she put her lips over his own. Meg knew that it wasn't nice to kiss on the first date, but what could she say? She was a bad girl.

She was even pleased that she had left some fuchsia lipstick on his mouth.

"Call me."

Castiel was left stammering and blushing on her front porch as she entered the house. With a smirk of triumph, Meg knew that he would. He was a good boy after all.

However, her glow faded when she spotted her father sitting near the door. He scowled at her.

"So, the little slut came home." Crowley spat.

Fuming, the brunette turned away as she headed for the staircase.

Meg couldn't wait until she moved out.


End file.
